The Forgotten One
by SuperSonicGirl
Summary: Sonic Is battling Eggman when he falls into a portal and forgets it all. I'm bad I Summary's so take this nicely. Rated T for future lemons Sit Back Grab Some Popcorn and Enjoy The Fanfic


I'm Falling. Which was is up? Which is down? I only see black. I was being pushed towards a bright light. I lost all memory. Who am I? Where am I? these questions i have no answer too. As my eyes ajusted to the bright light I saw the blue sky and below I saw a forest and the green ground. I could at least tell I was falling head first. The wind whitles in my ears. I closed my eyes as i let the ground get closer. I felt myself stop falling but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, so I let myself fall back into the Darkness.

When I oppened my eyes agian I felt I was something soft so I looked down and supported myself on my hands I was in a wooden room on a bed with blue sheets. I the room there was a desk, a mirror, and a bookshelf. I got out of bed and wobbled on my legs before i was steady, I walked over to the mirror and saw I had a slim but strong looking build, light Blue tinted spiky hair, light green eyes, and right now i was wearing black boxers so I went to the dresser and found a clean pair of clothes on top. I put them on and it was a blue hoodie, black shirt with a blue fireball that read _Sonic_ on it, blue jeans, white socks, and red and white shoes with a golden strap decoration. I heard voices downstairas _maybe I should go down there_ I thought and started walking "You mean he had no wings? yet he was falling from the sky" said a voice that was defiently female "I know right! and his clothes were all tattered and torn" said another female voice as he went further downstairs he peired into the lower level to see there were 2 girls, 1 with wings, and 1 with magic but they also had pony's tails "um... hello" I said "oh your awake" said one with purple hair with pink streak "wait he looks different" said the one with rainbow hair "what do you mean RainbowDash?" said the 1st girl "Well Twilight when I caught him he had blue hedgehog ears and tail and his hair was more of a royal blue" the one that must RainbowDash said "I see, interesting" said the other one that must be Twilight "who are you two?" I asked "Im RainbowDash, fastest flier in equestria" said RainbowDash "and Im Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said "I'm... that's strange I don't know? where am I anyway?" I asked "so Amnesia? weird. anyway your in emerald city" (refrence to one of my other stories. guesses anypony?) Twilight said "wait i might be getting something Ssssssssss... oh it slipped" I said rubbing my head and the two looked at each other until they heard a _**Boom!**_ from outside "that can't be good" Twilight said as they met the rest of the mane 6 outside and even Sonic went to see what it was. They saw Trixie with her cape and hat in taters "Trixie what happened!" Twilight asked looking a little angry "well Trixie may or may not have angred about 20 blue scorpions and 1 of them may have been a champion blue scorpion" Trixie said "girls we need to exacuate the citizens to a safer part of the city" Twilight said and they ran off leaving me wondering what I could do "I'm Insane" I said and ran towards the giant scorrpians. When I reached them I tried to hit one but got hit instead and lets just say that thing hurts. Suddenly I felt no pain and I stood up as a blue light engulfed my vision as I blacked out. However what the others saw was breath taking and even Twilight couldn't understan what was happening but to be truthful he was going Anthro, his hair turned from a faint blue to a Royal blue, his light green eyes turned to an emerald green, blue hedgehog ears and tail materialized out of no where "yo blue back I'm not going down that easy" he said "or my name isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!' he said agian gaining the scorpians attention. Then he ran at impossible rates that only RainbowDash could do as he kicked one of the scorpians in the face then he rolled into a ball doing his Homing Attack hitting a few other knocking them unconscious and of their backs, then another tried to hit him with his tail but it was a bad idea as Sonic used it to knock most of the others out leaving 1, the scoripus Prime. He was hit in the head as he yelped in pain and rolled into a spin dash collecting energy before reverting into his former stance but this time he was surrounded by white orbs "Light Speed Attack!" he said as he continued to attack the thing until eventually its shell broke revealing its tender soft skin as it retreated back into the forest with what was left of its pack. He then ran back at light speed and as soon as he got near the girls his legs came out from under him and he fell into unconciousness as his hair and eyes reverted to normal and his hedgehog ears and tail disappeared without a trace leaving the girls a baffling sight of the boy on the ground. They brought him into the house and put him on the couch "will he be okay" said FlutterShy really quiet out of consern "of course darling" said Rarity "That was Awesome!" RainbowDash said "Darn tootin your right but wasn't that a might dangerous" said AppleJack in her strong southern accent "What I'm confused about is that transformation of sorts" Twilight said confused about it "well darling it obviously must come when he's in danger. I mean how else would you explain what happened back there" Rarity said "you right about that but I'm just wondering why it happens" Twilight said "I've been wondering that too a Ah'm not a siecients at all but Ah'm saying that dat was a pretty Cool feat he pulled off there" AppleJack said the 5 of them not even noticing that FlutterShy had gone to sit by him "He reminds me of a hedgehog" She finally spoke up and said and they just stared at her "why do you say that?" Twilight said "well you see um we have Pony tail's and Pony ears and such but I could tell he had Hedgehog ears and a hedgehog tail from where we were standing" FlutterShy explained and the 5 nodded _he sure does look cute when he's sleeping_ They all thought and even RainbowDash. When I awoke I could tell I was in a different place than where I passed out and the 6 girls where surrounding me. I sat up only to be met by a splitting headace "ugh what happened" I asked and they explained every detail and I didn't belive them but it only made my headace worsen "I'm going to bed" I said and went upstairs to the room that I had been sleeping in piror to the attack and went to sleep.

 **Me: First Chapter Complete. How do you like it Sonic**

 **Sonic: Not bad but will I ever get my memory back?**

 **Me: Of course you will. but no promises**

 **PinkiePie: HI GUYS!**

 **Me: Pinkie! How'd you get in here!**

 **Pinkie Pie: That's a secret silly however there was this rift in time thingy I went through**

 **Me: oh noo**

 **Pinkie Pie: Also why wasn't I in this chapte?**

 **Me: Because this chapter had no time for a Party and you were to busy baking/eating treats to notice**

 **Pinkie Pie: Oh**

 **Sonic: So see you next chapter**

 **Pinkie Pie: Ya see you next chapter mister Author man sir!**

 **They leave**

 **Me: I wonder who I'll ship?**

 **Thinks**

 **Me: ooh this'll be fun**


End file.
